


Baby, you scared me

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Major Character Injury, mention of blood and cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I'm not sure where this came from, it wasn't supposed to be this big either, the ideas just didn't stop coming.Kara gets really injury during a fight with another alien and Lena begins to take care of her and Alex comes later to finish everything (I suck at summaries I know)Just warning once again, there's mention of blood and cuts here, so if this triggers you, please don't read.





	Baby, you scared me

Lena was just finishing getting all the dishes into the dishwasher. She had to eat alone again today as Kara was out fighting a big alien. She tried waiting, but when she saw it was almost midnight she gave up and started eating, Kara could eat at whatever time she was back and if she was still awake, she would sit with Kara. As soon as she got the last plate on the dishwasher, she heard someone knocking on the door. Not much knocking, more like banging weakly but frantically on the door. It was almost 1 in the morning now so she got her teaser and walked slowly to the door. She opened it carefully and immediately dropped the teaser.

“OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” She saw Kara leaning heavily onto the door frame, blood, that was apparently hers, all over her clothes and the suit underneath. Kara apparently tried to put on her civilian clothes but just managed a part of the shirt. Lena saw Kara’s eyes starting to close and held both of her arms to try and keep her up. “Kara, look at me, what happened?” Lena was trying to slow down her own breathing, panicking right now was not going to help Kara. She heard a weak breath coming out of Kara and saw her starting to fall forward and held her up with a strength she was almost 100% sure was provided to her through pure adrenaline “OK, let’s try to walk to the couch.”

“But…” Kara tried to slow down her breathing now. “I’m bleeding and…” she coughed a little. “And the… the couch i-is white.” She coughed again.

“Kara…” Lena almost started laughing, of course Kara was worried about the couch. She was so innocent and pure most of the time that was one of the things Lena loved the most about her. “Honey, I don’t care about the couch, we can get it cleaned or just get a new one, don’t worry about that. Let’s worry about you now, can you tell me what happened?” They finally reached the couch and Lena slowly sat Kara down before sitting on the coffee table right in front of her.

“I was fighting this alien and…” She coughed again and held her side. “And he suddenly pulled a kryptonite knife out.” She slowly stretched her arms in front of Lena. “He cut my arms a few times and then he stabbed my side.” Kara let her eyes fluttered closed and took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from forming in order to not scare Lena any more than she was already scared.

“Alright, OK…” Lena was looking all over Kara’s body, trying to find all her wounds and decide what she should do. “Baby, can you move your hand so I can see your side?” She asked calmly, trying to hide her fear. As Kara moved her hand she lifted her shirt and saw a deep cut. “Why aren’t you healing?” Lena asked while trying to get a good look at the wound on Kara’s side.

“A piece of the knife broke inside of me.” She sucked in a breath and shut her eyes firmly as Lena touched her stomach close to the wound. “And because it’s already dark I don’t have the sun’s radiation to help” She saw Lena’s wide eye look up at her.

“So that means you…” Lena sat up.

“Yeah, I solar flared. But we just need to get the piece out and in the morning the wound will heal very quickly, don’t worry.” Kara replied weakly with a tiny smile.

“No, no, that’s bad, Kara, without your powers this wound, it, you won’t stop bleeding.” Lena hid her face on her hands and tried to calm down and think about how she could fix this. She hated when she wasn’t in control during a crises, she hated not knowing what to do.

“What do you humans do when you have big wounds?” Kara asked in a weak voice and with her eyes still closed.

“They get stitches, but…” Lena started.

“There you go then, we just need to get this piece out and get the stitches and as soon as the sun is out, I will go to the balcony and in a little bit this will all be healed.” Kara was trying to sound confident in order to keep Lena calm.

“You make it sound so easy.” Lena smiled softly at her but worry never left her eyes. “Wait,” She said suddenly. “Why didn’t you go to the DEO?”

“I didn’t have enough strength to walk there. I tried to contact them but I couldn’t, I think this alien destroyed something there and I lost communication.” Kara was getting paler and weaker with each passing minute, she was losing too much blood so Lena decided to start acting now.

“Alright, I will try to call Alex, ok? She will know what to do. In the meantime…” She got up and went to the kitchen. She got her phone and a towel and walked back to the living room. “Press this against your side baby.” She saw Kara’s shaky hands trying to get a hold of the towel. “You know what, let me hold it, it’s ok. I’m already trying to call your sister, everything will be fine.” She knelt in front of Kara and held the towel against Kara’s wound. She almost took it away when Kara screamed and started to sob. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry baby. We need to hold this here to try to slow down this bleeding a little bit.” She had tears running down her face now. “Come on Alex, pick up.” She whispered to herself and when it went to voicemail she threw her phone away. She looked up at Kara again. “She’s not answering the phone, I’m gonna have to do this.” Lena was sounding scared now, she just couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“That’s ok, I trust you.” Kara’s voice was hoarse now and tears were still streaming down but she was no longer sobbing, too weak to do so.

“How am I supposed to get it out?” Lena asked, her eyes turning wide again.

“Just grab a pair of tweezers, the piece is not big.” Kara answered and finally opened her eyes.

“You again, making it sound easy. I don’t have any anesthesia, how am I going to get a tweezer inside of you and get the kryptonite out?”

“Just give me something to squeeze.”

“Kara, this is serious, I know you think you always need to be the hero, but now it’s really not the time.”

“Lena, I’ve already said that I trust you and I meant it so just do what you have to do and tomorrow I will be fine.” Kara was shaking in pain, she just wanted this to be over.

“It’s going to hurt.” she looked at Kara with apologetic eyes.

“I know.” Kara whispered back at her.

“Ok then, let’s move to the bathroom. I’m going to give you a quick bath, just to clean you up so I can see exactly where all the wounds are, ok?” Kara only nodded, Lena got up and tried to move Kara as slowly as possible. She heard the hero whimpering and wished she could take her pain away or that at least there was more she could do to help.  
A few minutes later they reached the bathroom and Lena sat Kara onto the closed lid of the toilet. 

“Can I take your suit off?” Lena asked after turning the water on to fill up the bathtub. Kara nodded again and tried to help Lena after she opened the zipper on the back. It took them a while and Kara whimpered loudly the whole time, but eventually they got all of her clothes off. “I’m going to help you up but you have to move your legs to get in, then you just need to sit and I will do the rest, alright?”

“Ok.” She replied weakly again and dropped her head on Lena’s shoulder for a second. “I’m sorry I ruined our night.” Kara whispered.

“Hey, no, don’t say that, you got hurt, it happens to everyone. Well, more to you because, you know, superhero and everything.” she tried to smile to get Kara to calm down and forget about it, they had more pressing matters to worry about right now. “Alright, now I need you to sit and lean on the back of the tub.” As Kara sat, Lena let her go and got up to get soap and shampoo. “I will do this as fast as I can, I promise.” Lena said calmly. When she started to clean Kara’s arms, the girl started to breathe more quickly and looked at her with big eyes while whimpering, and when Lena got to her stomach and side, she couldn’t hold herself anymore and started to scream and try to get Lena’s hands away from her side. “I’m really sorry baby, but we have to clean this all up. There was too much blood, I couldn’t see where it was coming from. I will try to call Alex again when we’re done here, I promise.” After a little while, she heard Kara’s sobs becoming just hiccups and looked back at her and she saw Kara’s eyes starting to close again. “Hey Kara, keep your eyes open for me, ok? Look at me, we’re almost done.” She caressed Kara’s face slowly and moved to wash her hair as quickly as possible, just trying to get most of the dirt and blood out.  
2 minutes later she was finally done and got up to get a towel. “Ok, I’m not sure how we’re gonna do this.” She tried to think about what she could do now, she needed to get Kara up, out of the bathtub and to their room. 

“Pull me up and I will get out, just, don’t let me go.” Kara slowly lifted her arms and waited for Lena to help her. 

“I would never. We will do this slowly and then I will walk us to the room.” Lena said as she put the towel onto the edge of the tub and grabbed Kara’s arms.

“No, let’s just go back to the couch so I don’t …” Kara started as Lena tried to get her up.

“Please, don’t started with this again, we can just get the sheets cleaned or…” Lena continued while helping Kara out of the tub and wrapping her up in the towel.

“Or buy new ones, I know, I know, but the couch is already…” Kara interrupted and leaned heavily onto Lena’s side trying to stop a hiss as they started to move again.

“The couch is nothing. I will need you to lie down in order to check everything, to get the kryptonite out and to do the stitches, so the bed will make all of this easier.”

“Fine.” Kara finally dropped it and they walked to the room. Lena found her a pair of boxers and a sport bra so she would be a at least a bit more warm. 

“I know you’re cold,” Lena started when she saw Kara trembling. “I will get you in a pair of sweatpants but I need to look at your arms and your stomach and it will be too hard with a shirt in the way. As soon as I get the piece out, get your side stitched up and check every other wound, I will get you a shirt, OK?” She looked back at Kara scared eyes “I will just try to call Alex one more time. I will be right back, alright?” When Kara nodded she walked to the living room and ran back, not wanting Kara to be alone for too long. She tried to call but had no luck again. “She’s still not answering. I will try again later but we will have to get this taken cared of before you pass out.”

“It’s ok, I told you that…” she coughed again, with each time it was getting weaker. “That I trust you.”

“Ok, lay down. Here…” She handed her the towel. “squeeze that and here…” She then handed her a little folded towel “bite on this.”

“Why?” Kara asked looking confused.

“Just trust me, you will need it.” She grabbed the tweezers and the aid kit and prepared everything around her. She got her hair up in a bun and climbed on the bed. “Look, I will sit on your legs, just so you don’t move them. Try as hard as possible not to move at all so we don't worsen any of your wound, ok?” Kara only nodded and Lena saw a little tear streaming down. “Ok, I will start now. I’m going to do this as fast as I can, count to 3 and suck in a deep breath.” She counted to 3 herself in order to get prepared and leaned down. She got the tweezer in slowly and heard Kara scream behind the piece of cloth. She moved the tweezer a bit to get a better hold onto the shard and pulled it out. She released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and went to get the kryptonite as far from Kara as possible. She came back into the room and climbed back onto bed and looked at Kara who had her eyes closed and was still sobbing. She got the piece of cloth from Kara’s mouth and threw it away and started to clean her face and caress her hair. “Shhh, it’s ok. I need to stitch it now, do you think you can handle it?” She asked in a low voice.

“I don’t – I don’t know, try t-to call Alex again, please.” Kara got out between her sobs.

“Alright, I will. I’m so sorry baby.” She grabbed her phone and dialed Alex’s number for the third time.

“Lena, I’m really busy now, can you wait just until morning? An alien destroyed half of the DEO and…”

“ALEX, Alex, look, Kara came home like, almost an hour ago. She said she lost contact with the DEO, she’s really hurt. The alien, it had a kryptonite knife, he stabbed her and it broke inside of her. I got it out but the bleeding is not stopping. She needs stitches but I don’t think she can handle me doing anything else, she’s going to pass out soon, she’s in so much pain.” Lena was crying again, she was getting more scared by the minute.

“Oh my God, we are so stressed here that we didn’t even realized Kara didn’t came back. I thought she had brought him to the DEO or killed him and went back home, I’m such an idiot, I should have checked. I’m going to grab my stuff and will go there to stitch her up, just apply pressure on the wound until I arrive. Give me 5 minutes, I will ask J’onn to fly me.” They finished the call and Lena turned back to Kara.

“She’s coming in a few minutes, just hang on a little longer. Just keep looking at me, you need to stay awake.” She said while holding the towel back onto Kara’s side and caressing her cheek.

“I feel sick.” Kara pouted while looking at her.

“It’s because of the pain, breath in trough your nose and out through your mouth slowly. It will pass soon, I promise baby.” She ran her fingers through Kara’s hair again and then went back to her cheek. Lena laid besides Kara and dries each tear that fell until Alex arrived. She got up and started to move around doing whatever Alex asked her to.

“Hey baby girl, wanna tell me what happened?” Alex asked softly while checking Kara’s forehead to see if she had a fever. 

“The alien, I lured it out of the DEO, and when we were in a street close by, I was about to knock him down and he just pulled the kryptonite knife out. I fought for a while, he cut my arms and my stomach a few times, but then I think he got tired of it, he moved quickly and stabbed me. When I fell, the knife broke and he flew away.” She was still crying, out of both fear and pain let. “He got away Alex. I tried to run, but it was hurting so bad I started to feel dizzy so I so I tried to call you but I couldn't, so I walked the rest of the way here to ask Lena for help. But he got away, he’s still out there, hurting people, all because of me.” She covered her face with her hands and cried harder.

“No, Kara, stop this. This is not your fault, we will find him, ok? We will find him and everything will be OK.” Alex said trying to get Kara’s hands away from her face “Look at me, I’m going to give you a local anesthesia and then I will do the stitches.” Kara looked at Alex’s bag and saw her pulling all the medical stuff and stared to freak out.

“No needles, Alex please no needles.” she was shaking her head from side to side.

“Are you serious? I just got a tweezer inside of you and fished a piece of kryptonite out and you’re scared of the needle?” Lena asked looking incredulously at her.

“It’s ok Kara, you will feel a little pinch and then you won’t feel a thing. In fact, you won’t feel this part of your body for a while, so don’t freak out about it” 

“You want me to hold your hand?” Lena sat down beside Kara.

“Please?” she nodded at Lena and pouted a little before squeezing Lena’s hand.

“Ok, I will give you the anesthesia now, don’t look at it.”

“Just look at me or close your eyes.” Lena said and held her face softly. Kara looked at her at first, but when she felt the needle she closed her eyes.

“Ok, it’s done. I will wait a minute and then I will do the stitches. It will be over quickly, I promise.” Alex said and got up from the bed.

“I will need stitches on my arm too?” Kara asked, worried about having to face a needle again.

“No, Kara, don’t worry, your arm just need some bandages and tomorrow it will be all healed up.” Alex said and touched her arm lightly.

Kara saw Lena getting up and tried to reach for her again.

“Lena…” she called and stretched out her arm to grab Lena’s hand.

“Just a second darling, I will be right back.” Lena gave her a weak smile. 

“Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom. It’s just a minute.” Lena caressed her thumb over Kara’s hand and walked away.

Alex observed as Lena walked away. She looked over at Kara to check and told her she would be right back. She knocked on the bathroom door and waited.  
“Just a minute.” A broken voice came from the inside.

“Is everything ok? Can I come in?” Alex asked.

“I’m fine, I’m just… I’m washing my hands. I will be right out.”

“Wow, great excuse. Now let me in, come on.” she heard the door unlock after a few seconds and waited a little, when Lena didn’t opened the door, she opened it herself and walked in quietly, closing the door behind her. She looked around and saw a few a few red stains here and there, then she looked at Lena, she was sitting on the edge of the tub holding Kara’s suit firmly while crying. “Hey, hey, she’s ok now, you did great” She tried to calm.

“Why did you take so long?” Lena looked brokenly at her.

“What?” Alex asked a bit shocked. She didn’t expect Lena to start to speak right away, she usually held every wall up. Only Kara could manage to break this walls down and make Lena deal with her feelings but apparently today she couldn’t hide her feelings. 

“Why did you take so long to answer my call? She-she was dying, right in front of me, Alex. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I couldn’t save her. There was so much blood and I- I couldn’t…” Lena lost her voice and started to sob, finally allowing herself to let all her fears out and they all came crushing her down at once. Alex walked towards Lena and sat beside her, hugging and caressing her hair while talking softly.

“I’m really sorry honey. Everybody is running around and screaming at the DEO right now, I didn’t heard my phone ringing. But you did good, you did everything right. Just breath, it’s over now. I’m here for both you and Kara now.” She slowly got the torn suit away from Lena’s hands and placed it on the sink, she will have to take it to Winn to see if he can fix it. She felt Lena laying onto her chest and griping the back of shirt so she started to caress her back again. 

When Lena stopped shaking and her sobs became just soft sniffles, Alex started to speak again. “You know this is not your fault, right?”

“Yeah.” Lena barely got out.

“Good, I was just checking. You tend to blame yourself for everything and that’s not good”

“I know it wasn’t my fault, I just got really scare.” She sniffled and got up from Alex’s embrace and dried her tears. 

“That’s ok, being scared is normal, I was scared too.” She looked at Lena for a bit before continuing “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I…”

“No, no apologizing for having feelings. How many times do we have to tell you this? Kara was just telling me yesterday that you apologized for everything”

“Sorry.” She looked down and played with her fingers. 

“You’re a lost cause kid, a lost cause.” She heard Lena giggling and laughed a bit. “Go on, wash your face, we need to go before Kara freak out again.”

“Ok.” She got up and washed her face before walking out of the bathroom behind Alex.

“Alright, are you ready Kara?” Alex asked while putting her gloves on.

“I guess so,” Kara said and closed her eyes.

“I will be here, right beside you the whole time. Just hold my hand.” Lena said and sat on the bed holding Kara’s hand with one hand and holding her face with the other so she wouldn’t look down.

“Ok, I’m going to start now. You shouldn’t feel anything, I will tell you when it’s over.” Kara nodded and she started.

Lena was whispering random things to Kara to keep her distracted. She looked at her after a while and saw a few tears.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is it hurting?” She asked but Kara shook her head.

“No, I just… I was so scared.” She looked up into Lena’s eyes. “I thought I was going to die. I didn’t want to scare you even more but I was terrified. It was hurting so much, and when I looked down the first time, when I was at the door, there was so much blood. I didn’t even know i had that much blood.” That made Lena laugh a little.

“You’re so perfect.” She smiled down at her. “It’s ok to be scared, you scared the hell out of me, but everything is ok now. We’ll have a calm day tomorrow, just sitting outside in the sun and we can eat whatever you want. We can also watch anything you want at night, ok?” Kara nodded and reached up to touch Lena’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“And I love you too baby.” She kissed Kara softly and Alex cleared her throat.

“Ok love birds, I’m done. Now I’m supposed to explain to you how to change the bandage, but you won’t have to because as soon as the sun comes out she will start to heal, so it’s just for tonight.”

“Thank you Alex.” Lena said and walked to give her a hug. “Really, thank you, not just for her but, for helping me too.” she whispered.

“No problem. You’re like, a second little sister. J’onn told me to stop saying that though, something about it being weird.” she laughed and let Lena go.

“Whaaat? Weird that you say that your sister’s girlfriend is your sister? Not at all.”

“Alright, I hear it now. You’re the little Luthor, you will be like our little mascot.”

“This is not any better.”

“Fine, just little Luthor then. Do you need me to stay, or you can handle everything?”

“Can you stay just until she feels better?”

“You feeling ok?” Alex turned to Kara.

“Just a little sick, less than I was before you arrived.”

“Ok. I will make us some tea, it will warm up your stomach, it will probably help calm it down.” She said and walked away.  
Lena got a shirt out and went sat back down besides Kara. She help her put the shirt on trying not to move her too much and finally laid down beside Kara smiling softly at her. 

“I want to sit up.” Kara said with frustration when she couldn’t manage to sit on her own. 

“Just wait until Alex comes back, we will help you sit up a bit. But we need to be careful to not open those stitches so you need to lean back on the bed frame for support.” 

“Fine.” She turned back to Lena and held her hand “Are you feeling ok?”

“Kara, I wasn’t the one who got stabbed”

“I know, but I’m ok now, are you?” She sighed when Lena just stared at her. “I heard you crying. I wanted to go comfort you, but I couldn’t move. I just relaxed because I knew Alex was there with you and she always knows how to help me, she always says the right thing, so I knew you would be ok.”

“I’m sorry, I thought you couldn’t hear from that distance without your superhearing. I went to the bathroom to throw some water on my face and calm myself down but when I got in I saw your blood on the bathtub and you destroyed suit and I got overwhelmed.”

“I usually can’t hear from that distance without my powers, but you were pretty loud. I expected you to cry, I knew you’re scared, but not being able to hold you hurt me a little.”

“Alex kind of invade the bathroom. I think if she hadn’t been there I would’ve been able to just breath and walk out, but then she came and was looking at me, and what I saw in her eyes was nothing but worry. Mother never allowed us to cry, so I thought I could hold it in like she trained me to, I was wrong. But, it’s better this way, I feel so much better now, and you’re ok, everything will be fine now.” Lena smiled at her.

“You don’t have to do this anymore, hide and swallow your feelings. Now you can laugh, cry or scream, whatever you need, I will be right besides you the whole time. Please, don’t hide your feelings from me, I love you and you deserve to be taken cared of.”

“You also deserve to be taken cared of, so I will open up to you when I need and you will do the same, even when you feel like I shouldn’t have to deal with it, I want to help you too, deal?”

“Deal.” They kissed and heard Alex walking in.

“You 2 have a perfect timing, don’t you?” She placed the 3 mugs onto the nightstand “Do you want to sit up?” She asked looking at Kara.

“Yes, please.” Alex and Lena helped her sit up against the headboard and the 3 of them sat on the bed.

When they were almost done Alex heard her phone ring and went outside to answer it. She came back a few minutes later.

“They found the alien, DEO got him, he’s already locked up.”

“Good.” Kara and Lena said at the same time and smiled at each others.

“I have to go now to check on everything. Are you feeling better Kara?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry I took so long to come.”

“That's fine, I know how everything gets messed up in the DEO when there’s a invasion.”

“Alright, call if you need anything, I promise to answer right away this time.” She said while looking at Lena. 

“Thank you Alex.” Lena said and smiled.

“Bye Lena. Bye Kara, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kara said as Alex walked away “Can we watch cartoons until we fall asleep?” She looked over at Lena with big and shiny eyes.

“Of course, anything you want.” She smiled and got up to get the remote.  
They watched a few cartoons until Kara’s head started to fall every few minutes.  
“Hey, let’s lie down.” she spoke lowly and used all her strength to get Kara to a laid position.

“Don’t turn the TV off yet.” she said in a sleepy voice and with one eye still closed. Lena laughed and laid besides her.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” She started to ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, carefully getting rid of the knots and a few minutes later she heard the unmistakable snores from Kara. She kissed her cheek, turned the TV off and turned around, falling asleep in a few minutes.

 

By 9 am Lena was awoke by Kara calling her name.  
“Yes baby, you ok?” she asked with her eyes still closed and a little yawn escaping.

“Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom.” she blushed slightly.

“You need help with what?” she asked starting to open her eyes.

“Just getting up. I tried but the stitches were bothering me a little.” Lena got up and walked to Kara’s side of the bed, she helped her up to a sitting position and waited a few seconds.

“All good?” Lena asked still holding Kara’s arms.

“Yeah.”

“Need help with something else?”

“No, I got it. Can you make pancakes for breakfast” She asked with hopeful eyes.

“Of course, with blueberries?”

“Yes, please.” She said and got up, she held onto Lena’s arms for a few seconds and then slowly started to walk. Just when the bathroom door closed Lena went to the kitchen. As she was finishing preparing the batter she heard Kara walking out and slowly making her way into the kitchen.

“Can I help?”

“You can get the juice and the cups and set it up outside. let’s sit there so you can heal as fast as possible.”

“Ok.” Kara got everything ready outside and as soon as the pancakes were ready she helped Lena take everything there. They sat and ate, talking about random things to pass the time.  
Lena went inside to put all the dishes in the dishwasher when they’re done and walked back to Kara.

“Should we check on it?” She asked pointing to Kara’s arms and side.

“Yeah.” She answered and lifted her shirt, Lena cut all the stitches strings out and then moved to get the bandages from her arm.

“Your arm is completely healed, and your side will be soon. Do you want to read a bit?”

“Sure.” Lena went back inside and got Kara the book she had been trying to read for a while now and got herself a book. She sat back outside and they read silently.  
About 45 minutes later, Lena was half way done when she heard little snores coming from besides her, she looked over and, yes, Kara had fallen asleep, her book almost falling from her hand. Before getting the book and waking the girl up, she took a picture and sent it to Alex and Winn, just then she got up and closed the book and placed it on the little tab. She slowly moved Kara’s shirt to look at her wound.  
“Hey, baby, it’s all healed now, we can go back in.”

“Just 5 more minutes.” Kara groaned and got on her side.

“You can take a nap inside, I’m burning up already, come on.” She held one of Kara’s arms and tried to pull her up.

“Ugh, fine. What will we have for lunch?” She asked getting up and stretching before walking inside.

“We just had breakfast Kara.”

“I know, I just wanted to know what you’re going to make”

“Salad.”

“Really?” Kara asked turning around to look at her with a disappointed face.

“No, but if you bother me too much it will be.” she laughed and closed the balcony door.

“let’s watch movies?”

“Sure but I will pick this time.”

“Fine, but after lunch it’s my turn.” They sat side by side and Kara got comfortable with her head onto Lena’s shoulder. Half way through the movie Kara spoke. “I’m sorry I scared you, I know I should’ve been more careful. I just, I really didn’t see that coming, he had a special case or something for the knife, it was made of lead, that’s why I couldn’t feel it. I didn’t even imagine he had it, I’m really sorry.”

“Kara, we’ve been over this, you have nothing to apologize for. You scared me, yes, but I will always worry about you, I love you, and you don’t have to apologize for that.” She turned around to face Kara “Me, Eliza, Alex, your friends, we will always worry about you just like you always worry about us. I’m so grateful for having you in my life and I’m sure so does everyone else, so no more apologies for things that are out of your control from now on, understood?”

“Yes. I’m very grateful for having you, my friends and family in my life too. Thank you for being here, thank you for everything.” a few tears were treating to fall.

“I should be the one thanking you. In such a short time you made me feel so loved, more than my family ever could.” She let her tears fall and hugged Kara tightly. She kissed her cheek and moved to her lips softly before moving away and comb her fingers through Kara’s hair and tucking a loose strand behind her ear. “We should start preparing lunch, what do you want?”

“How about pizza?”

“How about soup?”

“Lena, you said I could get anything I wanted” she pouted and crossed her arms.

“Fine, but pizza is for dinner. How about we order from a restaurant you like?” She saw Kara nod happily. “Alright, go on and choose one.” Lena said and laughed at Kara’s excitement, floating around to get her phone.  
They had lunch and spent the rest of the day eating snacks and watching movies. After dinner they cleaned everything up and started to get ready for the night.  
“I’m going to take a bath, can we watch TV again until we fall asleep?”

“Yes Kara, you’ve already asked that, besides you know you can watch TV whenever you want.”

“No, last week you didn’t let me watch it.”

“Last week I had a headache and wanted to cuddle with you until I fell asleep. Now go on, take a bath so I can go too. I will get the room ready.”  
20 minutes later they’re both in bed, Lena laid with her head onto Kara’s chest and Kara had one arm around Lena’s back and the other smoothing her hair softly. Lena was the first one to fall asleep today, she was exhausted and just now that she was sure Kara was ok she allowed herself to fully relax. Kara finished watching the show and turned the TV off. She moved to get a bit more comfortable and fell asleep in a minute, holding Lena as close as she could and with a little smile in the corner of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
